The Shadow People
by MidnightSymphony01
Summary: Something has happened to the world that Luke left.It was supposed to be in peace and prosperity, but when new allies and foes threaten it, Tear's hymns are needed again. But this time by foes? Her power is the only thing keeping her linked the living.
1. Chapter 1

**Tales of the Abyss: The Shadow People **

Middi: Hey people! Wassup? Ima bored so I decided to write a fic about one on my all time favorite Games, Tales of the Abyss! This will be a couple of chapters so you will have time to love it! Teehee! Okay Disclaimer Time. I don't own Tales of the Abyss, or the characters I do however own the plotline. This chappy one is the end of the first game, next chapter will be of MY story.

Jade: Yes yes that's all good but when did you plan on telling them that our 'ahem' friend Lu-"

Middi: How would you know that Jade-sama?! He must be god! Teehee! *Attacks Jade with glomp*(nonsexual)

Middi: Ah right! This is in Tear's perspective, and unless I change it, it will ALWAYS be in Tear's perspective. *Middi says on top of Jade*

* * * *

"_Tue rei ze croa riou tue ze. Croa riou ze tue riou rei neu riou ze. Va rei ze tue, neu tue riou tue croa. Riou rei croa riou ze rei va ze rei. Va neu va rei,_ _va neu va ze rei. Croa riou croa neu tue rei, croa riou ze rei va. Rei va neu croa tue rei rei…"_

As I finish my Grand Fonic Hymn I remember how much the song really means to me. In the absence of a certain red haired man, I truly learn the pain of being alone.

An entire year has passed, and nothing. He said he would return, and I believe him but…I miss him so much. Tataroo Valley is the same as the first time I saw it with him. The selenias were shining bright, and the moon was giving its rays of light to the destroyed Island of Hod. That's where I told him my feelings, and… where he sacrificed himself to free Lorelei from within Vandestelca. My beloved brother… With his long red hair, and his attitude gone, there was a giant gap to be filled with something. The something was his kindness, his strong will power, and the sense to do what's right.

"…You didn't come. I believe your presence was requested at Luke's coming of age ceremony at the Duke's manor." Said the ever vigilant princess Natalia Luzu Kimlasca Lanvaldear. She said the same thing they did, and I will tell her the same thing I told Guy and Anise when they showed up and asked me the same question. I turned slightly to her, so it wasn't apparent I was looking off into space. Looking for him…

"I'm not interested in some ceremony…in front of Luke's grave!..."

"…That's why the both of came here isn't it?" questioned Fon master Anise.

Yes. They're all here because he turns 18 years old today. I realized a long while ago how foolish I'd been acting. I've been sitting here every night since he left, then morning came and I went home, slept, ate, cried then came back here. It was a routine. Jade has been busy, making sure the treaty between Malkuth and Kimlasca have been holding strong, and destroyed any information regarding replication. No one would go through the pain that Luk-he…he did. He was personally being extra careful to eliminate any new threat to come under any radar. Guy was helping Emperor Peony with ruling Malkuth. And the royal duty of cleaning, feeding, and playing with his majesty's rappigs. He was also rebuilding an old mansion that belongs to the Gailardia name. Anise was reforming the Order of Lorelei. She became the first female Fon Master, and was supervising the burials of the seven fonstones. She ordered the entire legion of seventh fonists to stop reading the Score. Natalia was being a princess, keeping the balance between Kimlasca and Malkuth also. She has kept her promise, the one she gave Guy's sister that she would take care of the remaining replicas.

All the artes around the world have been greatly weakened; her fonic hymns however, for some strange reason now, have been gaining power. She spoke with her grandfather, Teodoro, and he too is very perplexed by this turn of events. He suspects that Lorelei has been giving back what has happened because of it.

"He said he'd be back so let the others sit around, tell stories at his grave. But I won't be joining them!" She knew Guy would say something along those lines, he was…**is** his best friend.

I've waited an entire year, every day I've waited in this valley, hoping he would come soon. Each and every day it was becoming less and less likely. She would wait forever, she promised him that, and she intended to keep it. She felt like such an idiot. She was showing too much emotion these days, she was a soldier; she must reign in her feelings to protect the innocent.

"…We should be heading back. The valley is dangerous at night." Jade was always the voice of reason.

For the past few weeks, my friends have been coming to pick me up from the valley, and then made sure I got home, slept and ate. There was still an empty void in my chest; nothing would fill it until he came back. Everyone already turned to leave, and I know I would have missed it if I was a couple of seconds faster.

There coming closer towards me, was the man I had been waiting on for an entire year.

There was my Luke Fon Fabre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tales of the Abyss: The Shadow People Chapter 2**

Middi: Hey guys! I'm back. I have the second chappy of my Tales of the Abyss fic. K I told you about the "Only if I specify what chapter changes it will always be Tear's perspective" thing? This chapter is another perspective. DISCLAIMER! I don't own TotA, all I own is the plotline. Every chapter will have recaps. ENJOY!

Middi: I'm trying to be mysterious so I'm not telling you who the perspective is. And if you don't figure out whom the "master" till the end you're incredibly dense. -_-

* * * * *

_An entire year has passed, and nothing. He said he would return, and I believe him but…I miss him so much._

_With his long red hair, and his attitude gone, there was a giant gap to be filled with something. The something was his kindness, his strong will power, and the sense to do what's right._

_All the artes around the world have been greatly weakened; her fonic hymns however, for some strange reason now, have been gaining power._

_There coming closer towards me, was the man I had been waiting on for an entire year. _

_There was my Luke Fon Fabre._

* * * * *

??? POV

"Where the hell is that bastard?" I was ready to claw out that guy's skull…unfortunately he would just grow it back in a while anyway so what was the point?

I gave a long wail of annoyance before I lapsed in silence. It wasn't very professional to look this, feral, in front master. The black iron walls surrounding me were the only comfort I needed.

My long dark purple hair was flowing out of control. I was on a rampage; nothing would stop me till I found him. The others in the ship would have to suffer later for his mistakes again. If I wasn't in fear on letting the sun shine through, I would have opened the hatch to look for that arrogant son of a bi-.

Aboard the shadow battleship, _Crimson Halberd,_ was the, well you couldn't call them sprits, or the living. And they were definitely weren't zombies, so the only word you could actually use for them were; shadows. If they stepped into sunlight, they would be destroyed, so darkness was their only haven. If a shadow was wounded, all they need is pure darkness around them and they recover.

The reason there were any shadows was because they hadn't fulfilled their purpose yet. And it was the actual purpose, not some "my purpose in life is to get that man" thing. It had to be something extraordinary to become a shadow, and until they fulfilled their purposes, they didn't have a single shot at redemption. The reward for their redemption was to be able to finish their lives again. Shadows were banished from any peace; it meant living in rest, dying. They had to find redemption and then die a natural death before they ever were free from their curse. But no one ever got their lives back, so they made due with what they were now.

Shadows weren't evil creatures. In fact, they actually kept the balance between the world of the living and the dead. Without them the world's most evil people, who had died, would come wreak havoc on the land of the living. Though there were shadows with evil embedded into their hearts from their past lives and memories.

"You should calm down. He must be somewhere on the ship. Have you checked the training room? The armory? The cafeteria?"

My master was way too calm in these situations, her light green flowing with an undoubtedly calm aura surrounding her. Even though she had to gain patience in the last 10 000 years she has "lived" it still irks me how she can even think about her rationality. She was the supreme leader of the people of shadow, and she was a big pussy! I wouldn't say it out loud to her of course, but she was like a big marshmallow. She should just make him wither in the sunlight, and I've told her that prospect, but she just states that he will be needed.

Everything that idiot's done was train, bicker, eat, and sleep. When the rest of us have been trying to qualm Auldrant BECAUSE of what he did. The most 'evil' thing was gone, and so was the most 'good' thing. Vandestelca Aura Fende wasn't evil to say the least, but he did almost destroy the world. And their flunkies were still trying to fulfill the commandant's wishes.

"But Mistress Lor-"

She held up her hand for me to stop.

"…I thought we agreed to let him handle his own devices here. He agreed to not contact the living while he was on board. And unfortunately he hasn't heeded my warnings; I know he has tried to contact his friends." She scrutinized her face, "Though if I recall correctly someone else has also contacted those in the living realm, and is still here."

My mistress was a wonderful woman, but she took people's good side too much. She had a more fiery wrath when she got mad than I did but it wasn't fair. She respected him frm the day he had contacted her, I had to earn her respect day by day. For a thousand years I made sure she was in a good mood, everyday if possible, then HE came and she is always smiling nowadays!

"…I mean no disrespect my lady, forgive me. But you told me that he would one day be needed. I realize how long it takes for those who come here to find their chosen light but…He refuses to try! No one will talk with him besides us! I had a battle earlier today with him; to decide what light he should choose-"

She heard her give a sigh and said, "I thought I was clear before. No one battles him. If he gets hurt, so do I. We are perfect isofons, his pain, physically, is mine. Though only a fraction, it would still be dangerous for me to get hurt. If I go down, so does this ship. And there goes our last haven from the Celestials."

I hissed loudly at the name. They were our enemies through and through. Though we were forbidden to speak with the living, they could do as they wished with them. That's why Daath is… They were our complete opposites, while they could go out into the sun, we couldn't. And when they tried to go into darkness they were swallowed up, but this was **our** haven. We wouldn't let them win a battle against us, but neither would they. I especially didn't like staying cooped up in the ship every single day, when I could be trying to destroy the little bastards!

"I do know that Mistress. But you have to realize the danger he is to us, when he doesn't follow your orders… I am only worried for the safety of the shadow."

"It is not for you to be concerned about. Just keep looking for him. It's not safe for him to stray away from us. There are those, even on this ship, who wouldn't mind me gone…"

"My lady! How could you think such things? You are the one who keeps them safe from the harm of light! You keep them sheltered, fed, and warm; they owe their lives to you!"

"…"

"Mistress Lor-"

"Yes I do keep them safe from harm, but it is my fault they cannot rest in peace with their loved ones. I am responsible for their banishment from the world of the dead. Your descendant is the only one who can free us from the shackles that bind us here."

She didn't know what to say to her. Master was right in the sense that they needed her descendant, but was wrong in the sense that some people on the ship wanted to kill her.

Master was the first person to start the vendetta between the two clans. She is a very powerful shadow, there is only one other person older than herself as a shadow, the other, is the man who started this insane war. He was the first Celestial. He was also the man that she is in love with.

As she thought about her master's words Jahiro, a male who had already found his light, came barging into the room.

"Mistress! We found him! He's in Tartaroo Valley, and apparently he's not alone!"

This caused her master's perfect façade to falter a bit. Then it was back into an unreadable mask. She knew what must be done to render his mistake right again. But it would be very hard on her, her most faithful companion, and him. Everything would be screwed up again, because of him…AGAIN!

"…Ahhhh…Thank you Jahiro, bring us to the valley, I will personally deal with him myself."

Then her master turned to her.

"You will be in charge of the ship while I am-"

"No way! I'm not letting you go on your own! Set Tsuchiko in charge, I don't really care. But you're not going to Auldrant on your own. The last time you went you were about to be flared up by the sun. Nothing you say will make a difference, I am truly sorry for being this rude master, but I need to think about your well being. You still haven't fully recovered from when Vandestelca Aura Fende captured you within his body. Please let me come with you." I pleaded for her to let me assist her. We both were glaring daggers at each other.

But when her body language gave up I knew I won.

"You can come, but only as necessary. Do you understand me? If I say leave, leave alright?"

I grinned my stupid 'I won' grin. Even if she didn't want me to come, she was smiling. We both trusted each other so completely, we were like sisters. Born thousands of years apart, but had so much in common that it was scary. The ship made a lurch in the direction of Tartaroo Valley. We would be there soon; the cover of night would make up for the fact that we had a huge ship. Though no living thing could see the _Crimson Halberd,_ if they knocked into it they would feel it.

I saw the deep blue glow of selenias, and we were there. The ship threw down the boarding cables.

I Yulia Jue, the person who discovered the seventh fonon, and founder of the Score, with my master, Lorelei, would make sure Luke Fon Fabre, even though he couldn't rest in peace, would be wishing for hell.

* * * * *

Middi: K second chappy for my Abyss fic! How ya guys liking it so far? ^-^ No flames plz! Third chapter will be up soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Tales of the Abyss: The Shadow People Chapter 3**

Middi: HEY GUYS!!! IMA BACK!! I have the third chappy of my Abyss fic right here! Tear's POV now. Yeah…pretty much it… DISCLAIMER TIME!!! I don't own Tales of the Abyss, all I own is the plotline. So recap!

* * * * *

_Aboard the shadow battleship,_ _Crimson Halberd,_ _was the, well you couldn't call them sprits, or the living. And they were definitely weren't zombies, so the only word you could actually use for them were; shadows._

_The reason there were any shadows was because they hadn't fulfilled their purpose yet._

_My master was way too calm in these situations, her light green flowing with an undoubtedly calm aura surrounding her. Even though she had to gain patience in the last 10 000 years she has "lived" it still irks me how she can even think about her rationality._

"…_I thought we agreed to let him handle his own devices here. He agreed to not contact the living while he was on board. And unfortunately he hasn't heeded my warnings; I know he has tried to contact his friends." She scrutinized her face, "Though if I recall correctly someone else has also contacted those in the living realm, and is still here."_

"_No way! I'm not letting you go on your own! Set Tsuchiko in charge, I don't really care. But you're not going to Auldrant on your own. The last time you went you were about to be flared up by the sun. Nothing you say will make a difference, I am truly sorry for being this rude master, but I need to think about your well being. You still haven't fully recovered from when Vandestelca Aura Fende captured you within his body. Please let me come with you." I pleaded for her to let me assist her. We both were glaring daggers at each other._

_I saw the deep blue glow of selenias, and we were there. The ship threw down the boarding cables_

_I Yulia Jue, the person who discovered the seventh fonon, and founder of the Score, with my master, Lorelei, would make sure Luke Fon Fabre, even though he couldn't rest in peace, would be wishing for hell._

(A/N I KNOW it is a long recap -_- don't remind me)

* * * * *

"_Luke…"_

For as long as I've lived I've never been this speechless, happy, confused, and another emotion I can't explain. It feels as though my heart stopped, and the pain that was so heart wrenching just a few seconds ago was never there. I didn't stop to breathe; I didn't do anything in fear of him being just an illusion. He continued to walk toward me. I felt like this was a dream, and I would wake up any second now and he wouldn't be there.

The selenia flowers that I love so much are just a distant thought now. I feel the breeze on my arms, but couldn't care less. Tartaroo Valley was the first place I met Luke, and was the only place I've ever truly called home. Next to Yulia City, I came her to look at the selenia blossoms, and at night, watch them bloom into their radiant deep blue glow.

It felt like my body was on autopilot, I had to muster up everything I had to stop. Tears started welling up in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. I needed to make sure that this wasn't a dream. So I asked him the only thing that was in my mind.

"Why are…you here?" Whatever answer he gave me was the only thing keeping me from running straight at him, or running as far away form this forsaken valley, never to return here. Ever.

"This place has…a nice view of Hod. And I promised someone."

She was aware of her friends standing behind her, but couldn't care less now.

His soft velvety voice was wreaking havoc on her mind. And that answer, that did it for her. She launched herself at him, convinced he was really there, and not just an illusion. She had tears running down her cheeks, but these were not the sad tears that she spent the better part of a year crying. No. These were tears of pure joy and love.

She threw her arms around him, and was intending to never let go. She wanted to bury her hands in those crimson locks, feel her body feel as small as a mouse compared to just his muscled chest, and gaze into his emerald eyes for all eternity. She wanted him to hold her and never let go. Speak sweet nothings into her ear to make her shiver, and then continue because it would make her feel alive, alive and truly loved by her Luke. If she could have her way, nothing would ever stand in the way of Luke holding her waist, face buried in her hair, and him inhaling her sweet floral scent.

"Mmmmm. Tear…I forgot how good you smelt." He whispered in my ear. Just those words sent an electric shock through my whole body.

I remember feeling other arms wrap around us, but all I cared for were Luke's arms. I look up to see his handsome face, still crying tears of joy. He was grinning that sexy grin of his, the one that made every argument we got into a whole lot worse. My smile wouldn't ever go away now, cause of the fact I was with my Luke.

"…I thought you wouldn't ever come back. I was starting to loose hope, that you wouldn't keep your promise to me. But now…I really…realize…that you never break your promises."

"C'mon Tear, I thought you were smart," I looked at him in confusion, "Even if I'm gone right now, I'll never truly leave you. And when people do wrong things in their lives, like kill someone, you have to move forward, live life to the fullest. Not just for yourself, but for those you've killed. To make up for those that you have killed, you must keep living, everyday, until you eventually die." A look of guilt and grief passed along his beautiful face.

I was shocked. He must still remember Akzeriuth. But at least he isn't as foolish as last time, thinking of killing himself…

I shake my head, to get rid of the thoughts of sorrow. Luke was here and that's all that matter now.

"Anise, Natalia, Guy? Could you please come over here for a moment? I believe that one of us has dropped something in the river. All of you must come fish it out. Quickly now, I'm trying to do it myself, but my back is aching something that is too hard to explain." We could hear the lie and sarcasm in his voice.

The Colonel was always thinking ten steps ahead of everyone else. He has the same cocky 'I'm better than you and you know it' kind of grin on his face. He himself missed Luke as well, but he wasn't the type of man to linger in the past. He strove forward in life, she didn't know why, but it made her feel like she was getting left behind.

"Aw man! It must've been that piece of fontech I've been begging his majesty to give me! Come on Anise, Natalia, we have to get it back!" Guy knew what was going on, but he must've wanted to give me and Luke some privacy.

"Boo- that's no fair! I wanted to see Luke and Tear make out!" Anise cried out. But both Luke and I were blushing tomatoes.

"Anise! What a rude thing to say. Tear has missed Luke for a long time now, leave them be." Natalia was always a romantic, but I didn't think she would do this for me.

She loved Luke, but like a brother. And she had been waiting for Asch to come home. As much as she loved Luke, he wasn't the man she was dying for to come back. A pang of sympathy wept through me as I saw her expression, it was almost close to a dead feeling inside. Her eyes conveyed the message of emptiness, which was what my eyes must've looked like for the past year.

Her eyes told me a message in them '_Love him. Keep him forever in your heart, because I have lost mine, you should at least deserve happiness…"_

I gave the slightest of nods. Then all there was left was me and Luke in the selenia clearing. I shifted my feet, nervous of what to say. I knew he had heard me in Eldrant, what I had said to him. I had told him I loved him, I still do but…what if he doesn't?

"So, I guess you're happy to see me, the way you practically jumped on me."

"Luke of course I'm happy! I haven't seen you in a year. Do you know how hard it was for me to continue on everyday?" I frowned at him.

Luke grabbed Tear's hands. He held them with such gentleness, so unbecoming of a Replica, and a Viscount.

"Yeesh Tear. Now, I have to tell you something important." his tone was dead serious. "I heard the last words you spoke to me before you left me on Eldrant."

I froze. Was he going to tell me that he didn't feel the same way? Was he going to tell me he had feelings for Natalia? Anise? _**Guy**_?

I didn't realize he was getting closer to my face until I could feel his soft lips on mine.__


	4. Chapter 4

**Tales of the Abyss: The Shadow People Chapter 4**

Middi: Chapter 4 ppl! I've been super busy with homework nowadays so I haven't been able to update regularly. So ya. Don't own TotA.

Anise: Middi! I was barely in that chapter! How could you? I mean you could have least introduced Tokunaga and that new evil people that are comin-

Middi: *attacks Anise* Rawrrrrr

Anise: AHHHHHH!!! Gomen Middi-kun!

"_Luke…"_

_For as long as I've lived I've never been this speechless, happy, confused, and another emotion I can't explain. It feels as though my heart stopped, and the pain that was so heart wrenching just a few seconds ago was never there._

_It felt like my body was on autopilot, I had to muster up everything I had to stop._

"_Why are…you here?" Whatever answer he gave me was the only thing keeping me from running straight at him, or running as far away form this forsaken valley, never to return here. Ever._

"_This place has…a nice view of Hod. And I promised someone."_

_She threw her arms around him, and was intending to never let go. She wanted to bury her hands in those crimson locks, feel her body feel as small as a mouse compared to just his muscled chest, and gaze into his emerald eyes for all eternity. She wanted him to hold her and never let go. Speak sweet nothings into her ear to make her shiver, and then continue because it would make her feel alive, alive and truly loved by her Luke. If she could have her way, nothing would ever stand in the way of Luke holding her waist, face buried in her hair, and him inhaling her sweet floral scent._

"_Anise, Natalia, Guy? Could you please come over here for a moment? I believe that one of us has dropped something in the river. All of you must come fish it out. Quickly now, I'm trying to do it myself, but my back is aching something that is too hard to explain." We could hear the lie and sarcasm in Jade's voice._

"_Boo- that's no fair! I wanted to see Luke and Tear make out!" Anise cried out. But both Luke and I were blushing tomatoes_.

"_Anise! What a rude thing to say. Tear has missed Luke for a long time now, leave them be." Natalia was always a romantic, but I didn't think she would do this for me._

_She loved Luke, but like a brother. And she had been waiting for Asch to come home. As much as she loved Luke, he wasn't the man she was dying for to come back. A pang of sympathy wept through me as I saw her expression, it was almost close to a dead feeling inside. Her eyes conveyed the message of emptiness, which was what my eyes must've looked like for the past year. _

_Her eyes told me a message in them 'Love him. Keep him forever in your heart, because I have lost mine, you should at least deserve happiness…"_

"_Yeesh Tear. Now, I have to tell you something important." his tone was dead serious. "I heard the last words you spoke to me before you left me on Eldrant." _

_I froze. Was he going to tell me that he didn't feel the same way? Was he going to tell me he had feelings for Natalia? Anise? __**Guy**__?_

_I didn't realize he was getting closer to my face until I could feel his soft lips on mine.___

His kiss was passionate.

That was all there was to describe it. It was my first kiss, and it felt incredibly good! His left hand lightly cupped my face while his right hand slowly drifted down my side from my face to my waist, making me shiver, but not doing anything inappropriate…yet. There was nothing but happiness in his beautiful jade eyes, until we both heard a deafening crunch into the ground close to the edge of the cliff. We both jumped apart, me getting my staff and knives while his hand went to the holster on the small of his back. But when I looked to see what had ruined, quite possibly, the best part of Luke's return, nothing was there.

But for some reason, Luke looked frightened, and **very** angry.

The others came running up the path to the selenias to hear Luke swear violently.

"Shit they're here!"

"Luke, who's here?" I asked urgently.

He didn't seem to have heard me. Or he was ignoring my comment. What was so important to him that he would not talk to me? It had to be something over the top because Luke looked angry an annoyed. But what could it be? I can't see what he would be mad about.

"Luke! Tear! Are you alright?" Guy yelled.

"Yeah." Luke growled. And I actually then looked scared.

Me, Mystearica Grants, toughest soldier next to Colonel Jade Curtiss, Jade the Necromancer, was looking at a usual everyday viscount **scared**. Something very, very bad was occurring, and Luke looked furious. He took out his sword, the _Key of Lorelei, _threw it around in his hands, getting the feel for it. He then looked to the sky, what was he doing? Seeing how dark it was? The selenias's glow makes up for the fact that moonlight only shines in the clearing on cloudless nights.

He shook his head and glanced back at me and the rest of the group. And then I heard something suspiciously resembling the engine on the Albiore 2. But it was faint, and I saw Luke recoiled from something. _He could hear it too!_

"Luke." I said urgently. "What is that noise?"

His head shot to me, mentally going over my question probably, and emerald eyes wide with shock. He bit his lip and looked back to the cliff. His hand tightened around the _Sword of Lorelei _and his face looked resolute and determined not to tell me. Whatever it was really had him spooked, and that was what scared me. Luke, even though he was scared of disappearing, always made an effort to continue the journey we started. And that was what made me admire him, his determination and bravery.

I was about to ask him again when he got knocked from the side and into the rock.

"Luke!"

I looked to the dust cloud to see if he was okay, and then looked to where Luke had been. Nothing. I couldn't see any person or monster that could have done that without being noticed and defeated. This wasn't an ordinary attack that was happening on us. Then, I heard a woman's voice, or, more than one, floating all around us.

"Eh, Lukie. I fear for you now that we've found you!" An angelic voice spat.

"Yulee, refrain from that if you would." A wise voice cautioned.

I looked back to Luke; now that the dust cloud was gone I could see him. His hair was all over the place, and he was breathing heavily. I looked at his frame and I didn't see any blood, or the beginning of a bruise. I breathed a sigh of relief and looked around. But then I looked back at Luke and gave him double take.

Luke was supposed to be bleeding, and heavily too. But there wasn't even a scratch on him. I squinted my eyes, thinking I saw what I wanted to see but Luke was, in actuality, bleeding, but nothing. This wasn't right. I looked around again, and then looked to Jade, to see if he was coming up with any ideas. He looked like he was analyzing the situation too, by now everyone had their weapons out and could be used at a moments notice. I looked back to Luke and saw him crack his knuckles.

"Y'know, Yulee, I thought you would have been **dying **to **kill** me by now. So," he smirked. "Why aren't you?"

One of the voices screeched.

"You sly little bastard! If it weren't for you and my Lady being perfect isofo-"

"Yulee! Enough!" The wiser voice commanded. "Now, Lukie, are we going to have trouble getting you back on the ship? And do these…people, know what happened?"

I frowned.

I could hear every word they said! I hated being talked about as if I wasn't there whatsoever. It wasn't proper.

"Luke." I warned, my patience waning. "Who. Are. These. People? And, why are they so hell-bent on taking you wherever? Because, you aren't going anywhere." I asked with my teeth gritted together.

He just stared at me, his face etched into a hard stone mask, contemplating his answer. Then he stared at the air beside me, closed his eyes and scrutinized his face

"Lukie, if you dare tell them…" Both voices responded immediately.

"Y'know I **have **to you two. C'mon, I may be an idiot sometimes but I'm not stupid. I know the prophecy **just **as well if not more." He explained.

I heard 'them' gasp.

"No way Luke Fon Fabre! If you do, I will personally kill these living pieces of trash!"

"I'll kill you myself before I let that happen!" Luke growled.

Then, a strange resonating sound, coupled with a bright gold and red light shine forth from the clearing.

Then I saw them.


	5. I'm Sorry

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**

This is really big guys so listen up.

I've lost my inspiration for some of my stories in a really bad way. The way I was writing them isn't how I write things now and a LOT of my stories need to be fixed because I think I've improved on my writing. The way that my stories are written isn't how I write anymore. Some of them, I've just lost interest in the fandom, and others, I have expanded on the ideas, but the way the chapters are written, I have to change them up to work with the new ideas.

So heres what it means for you guys. I AM scrapping some stories, that's just that. I can't think of any ideas, and I can't remember where I was trying to take some of them. It's just something I can't and won't be bothered to work with anymore. To those people who really liked my stories, I'm sorry, I just can't finish them.

So here are the MASTER FICTION LISTS:

**Stories I will NOT be continuing **

-As Beautiful as the Black Rose

I haven't had an interest in the Night World series in around a year, I'm not going to leave it for you all to wither in agony that I don't finish it. I don't remember where I was going with it, and as of now, it seems dumb and childish

-Her Time Alone

Same with the other one, I don't remember where I was going with this and now I don't care.

-She Always told me to

Don't like it anymore. Naruto is still an amazing anime/manga, I just haven't really LOVED it for a while, so I'm dropping it.

**Stories I MIGHT be SCRAPPING**

-Shadows within the Night

If I don't get inspiration SOON

-The Heart of a Soul

I'm ehhh with this.

**Stories I am going to CHANGE**

-The Shadow People

I adore ToA, I just need to change it. I MIGHT, MIGHT scrap the IDEA I'm going with at the moment, cause I have another idea that I like better. But I'm keeping this one.

~0oOo0oOo0~

So heres the deal guys. I know all of you might be disappointed about what I've decided, so I'm going to give an alternative.

If ANYONE wants to write one the stories I'm SCRAPPING or MIGHT BE SCRAPPING you are free to do that. Just TELL ME. I'll tell you where I was going with the story, so you could have an idea, if you WANT, but other than, it'll be your story.

I'm sorry for scrapping my stories guys, I REALLY am. They just aren't working in my head anymore, so I don't want the guilt about it. I love you guys so much!

It's NOT THAT I'M NOT WRITING ANYMORE!

Hardly the contrary. I AM writing but I've been writing stuff for a controversial fandom, Homestuck, so people might not like it. And I HAVE been writing other things, or well, thinking of them, I'm just having problems putting pen to paper, or well, fingers to keyboard.

I'm thanking you now for the understanding I KNOW you guys have. You're all amazing.

-MidnightSymphony01


End file.
